Requiem for the Damned
by LordRelon
Summary: Yes, it is an overused title. This story doesn't follow the Gundam wing storyline. I choose it because the Gundams used are from Wing. I don't own Gundam. I only own this story and its characters. This is a "cool" little fic I made about the future of Gun


Disclaimer All Gundam names used in this story belong to their respective owners. I hold no own to anything in this story except for the characters, plot, and storyline.

There were two boys riding their in an old warehouse district. One was sixteen and the other behind him clearly younger. The sixteen year old had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The younger behind him had a school uniform on. "Come on Nick. Just a little farther. Keep up," The sixteen year old yelled behind him. The younger boy was clearly having trouble keeping up. The older of the boys stopped in front of one of the warehouses and the other stopped once he caught up.

"I'm tired. Is this the place?" Nick asked whiningly.

"Yeah, this is it," the sixteen year old answered as he opened the warehouse door. "Let's see what we've got today," he said walking forward only a few steps before stopping.

"What is it Jonathan? What's in there?" Nick asked walking up to his brother then also stopping.

The two boys were both looking upward at what looked like a giant suite of armor. "It's a…mobile suite…" he answered in awe. There was a yell and Jonathan looked back to see his younger brother at gunpoint by a man in all black behind him. Jonathan went to move but was stopped at the feeling of the barrel of a pistol on his back. "What do you want? I don't have any money on me," he said thinking he was being mugged.

"Too bad we're not here for money," a voice from behind him said. Jonathan turned around slowly and looked at the man who pointed the gun at him. He wore a military uniform and had brown hair with brown eyes. "You've seen too much. You can't be allowed to live," The putting the pistol to Jonathan's head.

"Yeah right. I've only seen a sneak peak of what's to come," Jonathan said calmly. The man only smiled at him and chuckled. "You think I haven't watched the news? The Mars colonies are becoming too volatile. War is coming at a much too quick pace. So why waste a perfectly good soldier?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

The man put his pistol down. "You're a smart kid. That's why you're coming with us," he said turning Jonathan around and put handcuffs on his wrists.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" Nick asked, his voice shaky.

"Shut up Nick. Just go back home and tell mom I'm not going to be home for a while," he answered as he was lead away.

There were two armies of mobile suites and ships were lined in the area of space just outside of the gravitational reach of Mars. At the front of the army furthest from the planet was the mobile suite found back in the warehouse and piloting it was Jonathan. The Wing Gundam. It held a large rifle and a shield. The army closer to the planet was considerably smaller than the other and had no Gundam at its head, or anywhere for that matter.

A screen with the face of the man that held Jonathan at gunpoint appeared inside of one of the Gundam's visual screens. "The army is to open fire at my command. Get ready," he said.

"Yes sir, captain," Jonathan replied.

The army behind him let loose a flurry of fire from behind him. Jonathan, as quickly as he could, shot three large beams out of his rifle then dropped it into the abyssal plain of space, its energy supply depleted, and charged at the opposing army, along with all the other mobile suites, and pulled a beam saber from his shield and began hacking away at the enemy.

As the mobile suites and ships of the smaller army exploded all around the other a small group of mobile suites came towards the battlefield. The two at the front stood out from the others. One was mostly black and had a scythe with the blade made of energy, Gundam Deathscythe, and the other was orange and white and held a large Gatling gun, Gundam Heavyarms. They immediately attacked the larger army to reinforce the smaller.

"Heavyarms and Deathscythe, we've been looking for you," Jonathan said as he looked at the attacking group. He then quickly sped off towards the Deathscythe Gundam. The pilot noticed the Wing coming at him and turned to face the new enemy. As it came in range he sliced at the Wing. Jonathan quickly dodged the attack by moving to the right and swung his beam saber at the Deathscythe. The opposing pilot pulled the scythe to block his attack and swung the Wing's arm down. "Why do you resist us?" Jonathan asked as he opened a com-link. "Your fighting only prolongs this war's inevitable end, our victory. This puny militia is nothing compared to the fleets of the Earth army."

"Because we are sick of the oppression you have made us endure," the pilot of Deathscythe said as his face came onto the visual screen of the Wing. He looked not much older than Jonathan and wore the same kind of flight suite as him with dark, jet-black hair, the bangs falling in his eyes slightly, and just as dark eyes. "You've kept the citizens of this planet depressed long enough!" The pilot yelled.

A stream of bullets came flying at the Wing and Jonathan quickly pulled up his shield to defend himself. As he looked he saw his attacker was Heavyarms. Jonathan quickly threw his beam saber at Heavyarms. The blade ran through the Gundam's left arm, cutting it off. As the Heavyarms retreated the Deathscythe brought its scythe down to attack the Wing. Jonathan quickly pulled his second beam saber from his shield and blocked his attack. The Deathscythe pulled away slightly then went back into a full retreat once it saw the rest of its army pulling back to the base on Deimos.

The pilot of the Deathscythe took his helmet off and looked at another boy the same age as him sitting on a nearby bench. The other boy was wearing a flight suite as well. He had shaggy silver hair and violet eyes though. The Deathscythe pilot slowly walked up to him. "Heavyarms will be alright. Those technicians are better at repairs then you might think," he told the other without even looking at him.

The other boy looked up at him then to Heavyarms. "It's not that," the Heavyarms pilot told him. "It's how easy he did it; how fast. The shield, throw, and block all looked like one giant movement to me."

"I noticed the speed too. Next time we'll truly fight. This is a new enemy, and I plan to push us both to our respective limits. One of us will break, and I don't intend it to be me," he said clenching a fist tightly then slowly releasing it. He then began to walk off.

"Don't get lost again Tress," the Heavyarms pilot called out as he walked off. The Deathscythe pilot merely raised his right hand, sticking out his middle finger then let his hand go back down in a fist.

Tress wandered the halls of the vast base on the moon Deimos. His mind wandered on the battle he just came from. He saw the Wing, the pilot making it move with the speed he marveled at earlier. "He'll die by my hand," he said quietly as he continued to walk.

"Corporal, where are my Gundams?" The captain asked Jonathan through the com-link as he headed back with the rest of the fleet. "I told you to get those Gundams for me."

"Shut up," Jonathan answered him. "If you want them so bad you'll get out here and retrieve them yourself."

"Do you want to be "discharged" corporal? I'll make it happen like that." The captain snapped his fingers.

"You wouldn't do it. I'm your best asset. You won't get rid of me, besides you'll get your Gundams. The Heavyarms is practically already yours. It's the Deathscythe I have to take care of. The Heavyarms pilot is not even a real threat without him.

A small ship went past the orbital checkpoint to get into Earth. Earth P.O.W. Transport was written on both sides of it. Tress sat on a built in bench in the back. The ship landed in a small construction yard on the outskirts of the city. Once landed Tress came out of the back and went to the driver side window. "The bird comes to the nest at the third hour," the driver said to him. He banged a fist on the side and the ship flew off. It was dusk and Tress was oddly dressed in a tuxedo as he began walking away from the construction yard.

FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

A man in a military uniform stood next to Tress and threw the tuxedo at him. "You're going to an Earth forces ball. We need information and this ball is being held at the estate of none other than Charles Boureax," the man said. "You'll be transported under the guise of a prisoner transport."

NOW-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tress looked at the large mansion from the steps. He walked forward to the door and a security guard stopped him. Tress quickly pulled an ivory envelope out from his pocket and relinquished it to the guard.

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------

The man handed him a picture of a young woman his age and lit a cigar. She had violet hair and pale gray eyes. "You will rendezvous with her, lieutenant Arien Paris. She'll give you vital info on schematics and enemy plans," he said as he took a drag from the cigar.

NOW------------------------------------------------------------------

Tress walked through the main hall into the ballroom and quickly scanned the area, looking for his rendezvous. He spotted her sitting at a row of chairs. He moved to the chairs and sat next to her. "What do you know?" He asked her quietly.

"Shut up!" She hissed low. Tress gave her a skeptical look and she tapped her chair twice with her index finger. Tress felt the bottom of his chair and felt a small metal object. He left it alone and nodded at Arien. The small orchestra on the stage began a song and Arien jerked her head toward the dance floor. He followed her there as she stood up and the two started to waltz along with all the other couples on the floor. "Top-right and bottom-left corners, security cameras. They've put a bug under everything solid in this room. There's a computer with vital documents in the study. Check it out," she said all this low and in Tress's ear as they dance, making it look as if she was whispering soft words into a lover's ear. "Take this," she slyly handed him a small slick camera so no one could see. "Watch out for security, and don't do anything stupid like get yourself caught," she finished as the song ended.

"Three A.M," is all Tress said in response.

Tress walked down the main hall, looking at the security cameras. As he reached a rather large oak door he stopped by it and waited for the security cameras to look away before he quickly went into the room and closed the door. It was clearly the study. There were shelves upon shelves of books in the room, a small hearth, and a desk with a computer on it. He walked to the computer and pressed the power button. It quickly booted up and Tress began to search it for the files Arien spoke of. He found a file with the words "project undertow" under it. He double clicked the file and schematics of a handful of mobile suites came on the screen one at a time. "Gundam Sandrock, Gundam Shenlong, Tallgeese, Gundam Strike," he read the names that appeared over each mobile suite that crossed the screen. Tress quickly began taking pictures of each mobile suite as they came across the screen. He then heard a pair of voices talking as they went down the hall, coupled with footsteps. Tress turned the computer off, waited for the voices to pass the study, and immediately sprinted back to the ballroom. Arien was sitting in the same spot he found her before and headed towards her. He sat next to her again and quickly pulled the bug from under his chair. Arien quickly followed suite. "We have to leave soon," he told her quickly glancing at the grandfather clock that was placed on the wall in front of him. It read twelve thirty. "It takes over two hours to walk to the landing zone." Arien nodded and headed to the room door.

"I'm going to take care of some things. Meet me in the courtyard in twenty minutes," she commanded as she left. Tress tapped his chair once and watched her leave.

Tress and Arien sat in the back of the Earth forces prisoner ship staring out at space through opposite windows. There was a nearby capitol ship and the prison ship went in to dock. Once the ship was safely in the hanger the two came out and walked to the door that lead to the main part of the ship. The pair walked down the opening hallway until it forked into two paths. Tress went to the left and Arien to the right.

Tress came to a lone door in the hallway and knocked on it. "Come in," a voice answered and the door quickly opened automatically. In the small room there was only a small desk with two chairs on either side of it along with a small lamp on top. A man sat behind the desk and looked at Tress expecting something. "Well?" the man asked.

"They're building more Gundams," he answered. "There are four that I know of in production." The man scoffed, lit a cigar, and took a drag.

"You're dismissed," the man said after exhaling a cloud of smoke. Tress walked out of the room as he was told and headed for his quarters.


End file.
